DoN't LeAvE mE
by Scooby176
Summary: BriseisAchilles fic, Chap 4 done! Complete!
1. Don't Leave me

This fanfic is for that reviewer who asked me for a Briseis and Achilles fanfic so here it is, I don't own any of the characters from Troy. Plus don't own seether lyrics. Peace y'all.

* * *

The cries of the forgotten and the fear of the lost could not compare to the gut wrenching pain that Briseis felt as Achilles eyes closed.   
  
Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I need you, how could you leave me! You're skin is still warm and I fought to be with you. We were happy, I was happy and you came back for me. You loved me I know it, you wouldn't have come back if you didn't. I didn't doubt that you did, I was just scared that something, anything would have stopped you from getting here in time. But you made it, you did and you saved me. In so many ways, I love you...I love you...don't forget me. Or your child, and don't worry when he's older and stronger I'll show him the love the once gave me, he'll be proud of his father, he'll know your name. I can't breath, this is so cruel...wait for me.  
  
I shall, for eternity.   
  
How could the gods do this to me. I have been torn, I have been mistreated, and you have taken so much away from me yet I still worship you. No more, I worship you no more. DO YOU HEAR ME! NO MORE! You have taken the only thing left dear to me in this world and don't think I'm ever getting over it, ever. I will have my vengeance, and no god will stand in my way.

* * *

Paris pulled the tear soaked Briseis down the tunnel with the few survivors from the ruins that were once Troy. They all stumbled along, Paris still hadn't let go of Briseis whose sobs had halted to a crushing silence. He wouldn't look at her and Briseis refused to look at him.   
  
The darkness that was the tunnel was pierced by the few torches that were fastened to the wall. Each torch fire glinted on the dagger in Paris's belt, Briseis's eyes closed in on it. The pain she felt could be eased in the slightest of ways by her cousin's death. She wasn't thinking straight, her world of peaceful worship had been stripped away to a world where she was violated, beaten and loved by no one. The dagger seemed like such a good idea.

* * *

The body of the great Achilles was burning for all to see but only Odysseus had seen the face of the soldier burning. The face of a young foolish man who had been killed near the site of the bloodied Achilles. All looked on then lowered their heads for they thought that the life of Achilles the warrior was done...but he had someone to find, she was waiting and if he didn't make tracks soon she would for all eternity.

* * *

Don't leave me....

* * *

_**I wanted you to know that i love the you laugh, **_

_**i wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, **_

_**because i'm broken **_

_**when i'm lonesome **_

_**and i don't feel right when you're gone away, **_

_**you've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.**_


	2. I'm Here

The young cloaked man made his way past the escapees of the fallen city of Troy, he moved swiftly and stealthily like a warrior. The people were not easy to pass by and there were so many he wondered if he could get to her in time. He needed to see her face and tell her that he would give anything to be part of her world again. His piercing blue eyes were seen by a little girl clutching her mother. She couldn't have been more than eight years old but when she saw those eyes she knew who he was and she clutched her mother tighter. Of course her mother put this down to moving through the almost pitch black tunnel but the little girl knew. He put his finger to his mouth and showed no sign of malice as he wished only to pass through undetected. He knew what he had to do and that he would never be accepted by her family or her people but he needed to see, if their love was as stronge as he thought, if she needed him as he needed her, if she would leave all that she had ever known and go with him, no specific place, no where to call home, except each other.

* * *

Nowhere out of the darkness of the tunnel Paris still hung tightly onto Briseis whose eyes were wide open and fixed on the dagger that wasn't too far from her delicate hand. Paris was determined to get everyone out. Helen was not far behind neither was Andromache and her son. The fact that Briseis's family would be present to witness her kill her cousin did not phase her in anyway, the grief was too much, the easy way to make it right would be to kill him and that was what she was going to do.

* * *

Achilles was starting to get attention as he pushed his way past the hoardes of fleeing trojans but he couldn't slow down. Only the gods knew if he would ever see her again. He couldn't bear it if she was lost to him. The gods would make such a mistake as to part her from him they would regret and live to see Achilles bring about their destruction. He needed her, he couldn't breath when he thought that he would never touch her again. Who would protect her? Who would watch her as she slept? Who would stroke her cheek and tell her that she was more beautiful than Helen of Troy, more beautiful than aphrodite.

Suddenly he saw her, her blue garb, her soft hair floating behind her and her cousin Paris holding her close, this wasn't going to be easy. But it was never easy, Paris wouldn't stop him from being with her. He didn't blame him for trying his best to kill him for he had killed Hector and Hector had killed Pratrucleus, the death had to stop sometime.

* * *

Paris leaned into Briseis and his face was full of sorrow for her, 'Briseis please forgive me for whatever it is i have done to you,' he whispered it and she could tell his words were true but that didn't matter to her anymore.

It seemed to happen very slow, Briseis taking the dagger, plunging it into Paris's side, him falling to the ground, the rush of people and the stranger that took her away from it all. The cloaked man grabbed Briseis and whisked her through the tunnel as fast he could. He lifted her up with such strength and almost flew down into that darkness.

Paris lay dying on the floor as Helen held him in her arms and told him how everything was gonna be alright, Andromache cried her stoney tears once more. Briseis did not fight her kidnapper as she had nothing to live for, her will to fight was gone with the death of the murderer and the life lost of Achilles. Briseis thought logically it was only natural that she take her life next, to be with Achilles of course.

The mind of Briseis was s lost with the soul of Achilles that she did not think straight. But she did not know who held her and would hold her for all eternity.

* * *

**_The worst is over know and we can breathe again,_**

**_i wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,_**

**_because i'm broken when i'm lonesome_**

**_and i don't feel right when you're gone away,_**

**_you're gone away,_**

**_you don't feel me, anymore..._**


	3. Forgive me

Hey Rachael BITE ME! I think ur sweet success note really gave me the kick up the ass to actually continue and thanks to Sunny for the gud review. Your pathetic endevour to squash someone elses story and the fact that you remain anonymous when flaming just makes me dislike you even more, so this here story is for you. Plus this is based on the film. And also to Love-shannen YOU ROCK!

* * *

Achilles had escaped into daylight, he dropped to his knees with the shaken Briseis still in his arms. She had not even looked at him, her eyes were glazed over and were no use to her anymore. The gods had been cruel to her and life didn't seem right anymore. But then those blue eyes reflected in hers and she felt her heart beat again. Briseis flung up her arms and held him so tight he could barely breath. Suddenly all the hatred and anger left her.

'I knew you wouldn't leave me, you must be some illusion, sent to hurt me but i dont't care you're here,' Briseis said as she pulled back from him.

Achilles's face was not as full of joy as her own, 'Paris lays in the tunnel dying, you stabbed him'.

Brisies felt sick and couldn't stand any longer, 'oh god what have i done?!'

Achilles caught her, 'we must leave'.

'No we can't i must go back i must do what i can,' she said rising from his arms and making her way to the tunnel.

'If you go back you know i cannot go with you,' Achilles couldn't risk being seen.

'I have to go back,' Briseis halted herself to explain.

He walked slowly to her and savoured the smell of her hair and touch of her hand before he said, 'my ship waits for us, if you can make it to the shore by sun down we can leave together'.

'I will try,' Briseis said it so quietly because she did not know what would happen before sun down, she turned to leave.

'I'll be waiting'

Briseis ran through the tunnels as fast as her feet could take her, not far were the lights of torches.

Helen held Paris's head on her lap, she stroked his hair, and smiled down at him, her tears never ceasing. Andromache knew she had to take charge, so much was wrong with her world, so she had to rise above it. She ordered the men to help carry Paris to the nearest City doctor and made sure his side wound was bandaged. Although Briseis's blow was not fatal there was still the chance of him bleeding to death.

Helen followed the two men carrying him, trying her best to comfort Paris. Andromache held her son as Briseis approached.

'I'm am so sorry, i did not mean...'Brisies began but Helen went for her and was held back.

Andromache continued walking and ordered the rest to do so. Briseis walked beside her aand tried to explain her grief striken insanity.

'Please Andromache what can i do? i was distraught i'm so sorry i do not want him to die' Briseis proclaimed as they hit daylight.

'i am also grief striken Briseis but i do not want to kill anyone, death is an ugly thing and i wish it upon only the evil men that brought about this day'.

'Including Achilles?' Briseis kept up with her as they made their way to the city.

Andromache stopped, 'of course,' she said it without malice in her voice only logical reason.

Within hours the refugees of Troy were being settled into the nearby city, Paris was being seen to and Helen was by his side. Andromache sat with the king of the city Heruclues and held her son in her arms as she spoke of the ordeal they had all gone through.

Briseis stood at the door of Paris's room, she could tell Helen didn't want her there.

'Why are you here? To gloat?' Helen said through tears.

'No never, haven't you ever done anything so stupid you would give your life to take it back?' Briseis pleaded.

'Yes but it is all over now, you think i do not know whose arms you were in when Paris found you, how could you when he had killed your cousin and was ready to kill your whole family,' Helen almost spat at her.

Brisies knew she had no answer because she didn't decide who she loved, it just happened and there was no way of explaing it rationally because it wasn't rational it was crazy like stabbing her cousin. Briseis knew she had to leave things could never be the same. She walked over to Paris and gave him a kiss goodbye, Helen looked disgusted as she did.

'Tell him when he wakes that i am sorry and i know i don't deserve forgiveness but...just tell him,' Briseis said before leaving.

'I owe you nothing, you owe Andromache for not speaking of what you have done to anyone, even after i told her about Achilles,' Helen wanted to pain Briseis and she did.

Andromache walked out of the King's courtroom and made her way to her new chamber, on her way Briseis caught her.

'You probably wonder where i'm going?' Briseis said.

'No...' Andromache said not angry, not in haste but slowly and in complete comfort of her words.

Briseis walked past her and didn't get very far before Andromache spoke.

'Believe me when i say that if i ever see that man's face the gods could not stop the pain i will inflict upon him,' Andromache said without turning or changing her expression.

Briseis welled up, 'Please forgive me'.

'Why? You did not kill my husband,' Andromache said unemtionally as walked away from Briseis.

Briseis ran down the halls and out of the city, lost in the woods and the sun coming down she feared she would not make it to him...behind her was her family whom she had betrayed and loved, she could never get back her place with them, she needed him now more than ever.


	4. Found

Thanks soo much to those who reviewed Love-shannen, Sunny, mugseymalone and love4horses, this chap is for you.

* * *

Achilles sat atop the deck of his ship wrapped in rags to be disguised from any on looking Greeks. The waves continually hit the boat as it lay ashore in wait for Briseis. Achilles' ice blue eyes were concentrating so hard into the distance, he needed her to appear, and soon. The sun was dipping its' lower half into the ocean and Apollo was once again being unkind. The world was dim and fear was flooding Achilles heart.

Briseis looked around her. Fear had found her. These woods were so uncertain and the darkness had come. She tried her best to calm down; she closed her eyes and breathed in the sea salt air. She followed the scent of the sea as far as she could and still seemed lost. Briseis had been through worse. She got herself ready and headed for the sound of waves crashing against a boat. There he was, the hurt and pain was over, she just had to make it across the beach but she had no cover. She thought of just running when a weak voice came from behind her.

'Here take this,' a garb hung from the hand of Paris.

Briseis couldn't believe it; he stood there obviously in pain, clutching the side of his body with his other hand where Briseis had struck him. Her dark brown eyes were full of guilt, which if released would kill all in the flood. She held her cousin close as she said sorry.

'Whatever you wish of me I will do, whatever I can, you don't have to forgive me, I don't deserve it,' Briseis said into his shoulder.

'I understand, that is all I can give...along with my forgiveness,' as Paris said the words Briseis' head shot up to meet his eyes, which she was avoiding a moment earlier, 'I know how you feel, it's the way I feel about Helen and remember cousin you will always be welcome in our home'.

Briseis couldn't have held him tighter without inflicting more pain upon him; 'Whatever you wish of me I shall do until the day the gods decide of me to depart'.

'Then for now, be with him and be happy,' Paris said wrapping the garb around his younger cousin.

Briseis gave him a smile and one last embrace before running to be with Achilles. Her feet could have not carried her faster. Her speed was partly because of her love for the man aboard that ship and partly because she felt the adrenaline of forgiveness.

The water crashed against the moving vessel while below deck two passengers wrapped in cloth and holding each other slept soundly for even though their future was uncertain their present was all they could wish for.


End file.
